


Соль на рану

by sverhanutaya



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Humiliation, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Mind Control, Sexual Inexperience, Tattoos, artificially induced feelings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Куроро отрывается по-полной.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Kudos: 26





	Соль на рану

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Insult to injury](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498876) by [statuscrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/statuscrows/pseuds/statuscrows). 



Куроро целует его, и это всё, что имеет значение.

Не совсем понятно только, зачем сжимает в кулаке его куртку, а другой рукой так сильно стискивает затылок, будто пытается удержать на месте, но ощущения всё равно потрясающие. Сам Куроро потрясающий. И стена за спиной — тоже. Всецело владеть вниманием любимого человека и быть желанным им — это больше, чем он может даже мечтать.

Тело окутано расслабленностью и теплом, словно он нежится в горячей ванне. Малейшее напряжение давно позабыто. Мышцы, будто бы годами не знавшие отдыха, наконец-то расслабились и практически обмякли в объятиях Куроро, вплавились в него.

Когда Куроро начинает отстраняться в попытке прервать поцелуй, Курапика тянется вслед за его губами. Так не хочется лишиться его прикосновений. Не хочется разлучаться ни на секунду.

— Довольно, — говорит Куроро. Но прежде чем успевает что-то добавить, Курапика успевает вовлечь его в новый поцелуй, наклонившись вперёд, чтобы сократить разделяющий их промежуток. Однако Куроро всё равно отстраняет его от себя, твёрдой рукой взяв за плечо.

Голова идёт кругом.  
— Но... Куроро, пожалуйста-...

— Помолчи, и руки держи при себе, будь так любезен.

Его слова жалят, посылая по телу самую настоящую боль. Но Курапика покорно отпускает его и пытается сохранять молчание.

— Так-то лучше, — похвала Куроро согревает до глубины души, заставляя улыбнуться. — Но попозже я с удовольствием послушаю твои мольбы, обещаю.

Курапика с жаром кивает, но по-прежнему молчит. В руках ощущается явная пустота, ведь теперь он не может дотронуться до объекта обожания, но как бы сильно того ни хотелось, он более не ослушается и не полезет с поцелуями.

Осознав, что на него смотрят в упор, Курапика начинает ощущать приливающий к лицу жар. Куроро рассматривает его так, как будто выискивает что-то, но для Курапики так остаётся загадкой, что же именно. Его распирает от двух одинаково сильных желаний: прикоснуться или же стоять неподвижно, позволяя Куроро смотреть на себя вечно.

Издав незаинтересованный смешок, Куроро поднимает руку и ласково проводит костяшками пальцев по его щеке. Кожа в местах прикосновения трепещет и согревается. Такое ощущение, словно из лёгких выдавливает весь воздух.

— Недурная нэн-способность, — самому себе комментирует Куроро. Потом захватывает подбородок Курапики между большим и указательным пальцем и вертит его головой то налево, то направо, точно оценивает выставочного скакуна. Курапика при этом молча смотрит на него да и только.

В комнате как будто падает температура, когда Куроро отворачивается от него, впрочем, далеко не уходит, а только садится на диван. Увязавшийся следом, Курапика останавливается напротив и ожидает дальнейших указаний.

— Ты застал меня врасплох, — признаётся Куроро. — Заявился без приглашения. Знаешь, в попытке убийства спящего маловато чести.

Он никак не может вспомнить, о чём Куроро говорит, однако что-то в его интонации поселяет в Курапике смутное чувство вины за то, что чем-то его разочаровал. Куроро держит руки при себе, одну положив на подлокотник дивана, а другую себе на колено, как будто вовсе не собирается больше к нему прикасаться. Но даже в своей сдержанности он завораживает внимание.

— Интересно, что будет, если я просто продолжу тебя целовать? — произносит Куроро. Курапика с надеждой поднимает взгляд. Куроро всё ещё хочет его? — Эффект продлится на часы, или срабатывает только первый поцелуй? А может, подождать, пока ты придёшь в себя и уже тогда повторить?

Курапике хочется попросить о новом поцелуе, однако ему ещё не дали разрешения заговорить.

Куроро проверяет свой телефон.  
— 2:45. Может, нам просто посмотреть, что будет через три часа, как думаешь?

Курапику уже чуть ли не трясёт от желания прикоснуться к нему. И что-то в выражении его лица вызывает у Куроро улыбку. 

— На колени. 

Курапика мгновенно подчиняется, со вздохом облегчения падая на пол между его раздвинутых ног. Куроро накрывает ладонью его макушку, и Курапика чуть ли не мурлычет от удовольствия. 

— Через несколько часов тебе будет очень стыдно за это, — мягко произносит Куроро. — Жду не дождусь. А ты? Можешь ответить.

— Да, Куроро, пожалуйста, — Курапика смыкает веки, и Куроро отводит волосы с его лица. 

— Ты не особо-то вникаешь, да? — Куроро убирает руку, чем заслуживает его жалобный стон. — У нас три часа... что бы мне с тобой сделать?

— Что-нибудь. Что угодно. Прошу.

— Ну хорошо, Курапика. У меня к тебе вопрос. В этот самый момент, что ты испытываешь ко мне?

— Я... я _люблю_ тебя, — незамедлительно выдаёт он. Какой странный вопрос. Разве в ответе могли быть сомнения? — Хочу тебе служить и дарить счастье. Хочу быть с тобой рядом до конца моих дней и делать тебе приятное.

— В самом деле? — в голосе Куроро явное удовольствие.

— Да, безусловно, — подтверждает Курапика и улыбается так широко, что мышцы лица сводит.

— А что ты испытывал ко мне ещё две минуты назад?

Курапика недоумённо смаргивает.  
— Что?

— До того, как я тебя поцеловал, — поясняет Куроро. — Ты точно так же меня любил? Тоже хотел мне служить и дарить счастье?

В затылке концентрируется боль, громко пульсируя и перекрывая мысли. Что-то не так. Это вопрос с подвохом?  
— Это не... Я должен был...

— «Должен был» что? — улыбка Куроро божественно красива — как и он сам — но его счастье почему-то не приносит Курапике того простого, незамутнённого душевного подъёма, какое должно бы. Нет, оно пугает.

Он ощущает, как тело наливается тяжестью. Его тошнит и настолько переполняет радостью, что та вот-вот начнёт просачиваться в каждую клеточку, вытесняя всё остальное, кроме страстного желания находиться как можно ближе к Куроро и принять от него всё, что тот пожелает сделать. И это чувство не может быть новым, как невозможно и то, что он когда-либо смотрел на Куроро и не хотел его.

Вот только ещё несколько минут назад Курапика действительно не хотел. 

Его охватывает внезапное желание отстраниться, сделать глубокий вздох и разобраться в происходящем, но в этот момент Куроро принимается гладить его по волосам, и Курапика просто не может этого лишиться. И не важно, что он не всегда хотел его прикосновений. И что когда-то его вовсе не любил. 

— Ох... — выдыхает Курапика. По коже бегут мурашки. Он не любил Куроро. И это были не его чувства и не его мысли.

— Что такое? — спрашивает Куроро. Его голос ощущается как ласка. Нет. Всё не так. Раньше ему не нравился голос Куроро.

— Я тебя не любил, — Курапика встряхивает головой. Но ничего не меняется. Туман не рассеивается. — Я не... я тебя ненавидел. Ты убил мою семью, я _ненавижу_ тебя.

Зрение застилает алой дымкой. Всё тело сковывает болью, будто огнём, когда мысли наконец-то встают на место. Он не может перестать улыбаться, не может справиться с искусственной радостью, прущей по венам. Он любит Куроро, обожает его, плывёт от желания к нему. Вот только нет.

Куроро оживляется, когда замечает выражение его глаз.

Курапика всё ещё льнёт к его прикосновениям. Он всё ещё бесконечно счастлив. Но теперь уже осознаёт, что причина не в нём.  
— Что ты со мной сделал, ублюдок?

Куроро отпускает его и склоняет голову. Курапика лишь через секунду осознаёт, что тот смеётся. Но гнев, который хотелось бы испытать, так и не вспыхивает. Смех Куроро вгоняет его в краску.

— Раб Любви На 180 Минут. Ты уже наблюдал эту способность нэн. Очаровательно, не так ли?

В каждый момент полупрояснения сознания ему кажется, будто вскипает кожа.  
— Сукин сын.

Куроро тянет его за руку, но, помня о запрете на прикосновения, Курапика может опираться только на спинку дивана. 

— Ну разве ты не прелесть? Любо-дорого смотреть, — Куроро касается его щеки.

И Курапика в жизни не чувствовал себя слаще, чем сейчас в его руках.  
— Господи, ненавижу тебя. 

— Поверь это чувство более чем взаимно. Разденься и встань на колени.

Курапика остаётся без пиджака ещё до того, как успевает осмыслить приказ, и небрежно откидывает этот элемент одежды куда-то сторону. Как бы сильно он ни старался остановиться, не слушать приказов, ему не под силу даже замедлиться. Остальные элементы одежды постигает одна и та же участь, и все они теперь бесформенной кучей валяются на полу. Полностью раздевшись, Курапика вновь усаживается между ног Куроро, с прямой спиной и абсолютно голый. 

— Видел бы ты сейчас своё лицо. А кстати, скажи «сыр».

Просияв непреодолимой улыбкой, про себя Курапика гадает, возможно ли умереть от достаточно сильного стыда.  
— Сыыыр!

— Превосходно, — Куроро разворачивает экран в его сторону, чтобы показать сделанную фотографию. На ней у Курапики ярко-красные глаза и такое счастливое лицо, какого не бывало много лет. — Я потом сделаю ещё несколько и отправлю тебе. Что скажешь, Курапика?

«Нет», — думает он. Но без колебаний выдаёт ответ:  
— Да, пожалуйста.

— Хорошо, я так и подумал, — Куроро демонстрирует ему то, что поставил фотографию себе на заставку, после чего убирает телефон. — Какой у тебя сексуальный опыт?

К его ужасу, от этого вопроса по телу разливается вкрадчивый жар. В голове мечутся несколько неправдивых вариантов ответа, но в звук они так и не переходят. Счастье и возбуждение заглушают нарастающий страх. И это состояние во сто крат хуже того, когда он ещё не понимал, что происходит.

— Никакого, — признаётся он.

— К несчастью для тебя. Как тебе понравится лечь под убийцу своей семьи?

Курапике кажется, его вот-вот вырвет.

Ответ формулируется ещё до того, как он успевает пораскинуть мозгами, и он закусывает язык, пытаясь удержать его за зубами. Головная боль, уже испытанная прежде, усиливается до черноты в глазах, но уж лучше потерять сознание, чем произнести то, чего так хочется.

— Отвечай. Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя-...

Борьба с собой оканчивается в считанные мгновения.  
— Да! Трахни меня, прошу тебя, Куроро. Делай со мной что хочешь!

Курапика захлопывает себе рот обеими руками, но всё равно уже слишком поздно. Сказанного не воротишь. Но хотя бы боль в голове после признания облегчилась.

Куроро легонько похлопывает его по макушке, точно послушного пса.   
— Неужели? А если я решу прямо сейчас тебя выпотрошить?

Курапика свешивает руки по швам.  
— Давай. Я твой.

— И тебя это обрадует?

— ...Меня это обрадует. 

Куроро спускается прикосновениями ниже и смыкает руку на его горле. Курапика содрогается, но тело отказывается пошевелиться. Кажется, не может быть ничего эротичнее этого действия, пускай и угрожающего, но вызывающего прилив крови к паху. Он говорит себе, что нужно хотя бы попытаться прикрыться, но не может. Хочется, чтобы Куроро его видел.

— Иногда ты почти милый, — замечает Куроро с искрой возбуждения в глазах. — Я тебя не убью, но когда всё кончится, хочу чтобы ты помнил: я мог сделать это с тобой в любой момент, и ты бы сам умолял меня об этом.

Курапика испускает тихий вздох облегчения. 

— Потрогай меня.

От слов Куроро накатывает новая волна счастья, и Курапика с небывалым рвением принимается освобождать его от белья, радуясь возможности наконец-то прикасаться. Куроро пока что не особо возбуждён, так что Курапика перехватывает его взгляд в ожидании дальнейших указаний.

— Если я велю тебе сейчас отсосать мне, ты знаешь, что делать? Или начнём с основ?

Курапика отрицательно мотает головой.   
— Я не смотрел порно, но общее представление имею. Я смогу, если позволишь мне попробовать.

— Разве откажешь такой вежливой просьбе? Погладь меня.

Его руки подчиняются, неловко жмякая член то так, то сяк, в надежде сделать приятно. Положение, в котором он находится — на коленях, между ног Куроро — и то, чем он занимается, просто унизительно. И он скорее подавится, чем сможет сделать что-то правильно. 

И мысли о том, насколько всё это постыдно, насколько сильно он ненавидит Куроро и не хочет всего этого делать, жизнь совершенно не облегчают. Ему доводилось наблюдать нэн-способность Байс в деле, и крайне маловероятно, что ему удастся её побороть, потому как сейчас всё, чего он желает, так это быть чужим рабом.

Куроро, чуть наклонившись, наблюдает за его действиями без явного впечатления.

— Подумай, как было бы приятно тебе самому, и повтори.

— Я редко себя трогаю, — вполголоса бормочет Курапика, но всё же меняет положение своей руки.

— Я не удивлён. Тебе сколько вообще?

— Мне-...

— Да не важно, не отвечай, это так, мысли вслух. Мне всё равно, — он садится ровно и заставляет Курапику пригнуться. — Достаточно. Задействуй рот. 

Он сглатывает. В мозгу пронзительно звенит, а во рту стремительно увлажняется от перспективы попробовать Куроро на вкус.

Как бы мерзко ни было это признавать, но сдаться силе его нэн — невероятно сладко.

Член перед губами просто огромен, но лежащая на затылке рука побуждает опуститься ниже и целиком забрать его в рот. Курапика пытается раскрыть челюсти пошире и пропустить член глубже в глотку, но головка почти сразу проезжается по стенке мягкого нёба и он едва не закашливается.

И всё же ему безумно нравится это делать. Так не должно быть, но ему _нравится_.

И если судить по тому, что член у него во рту сделался твёрже, то по-видимому он действует в правильном направлении. Продолжая сосать, он старается расслабить мышцы рта, но челюсть уже ноет. И когда становится ясно, что сам он глубже насадиться уже не сможет, Куроро нажимает ему на макушку, заставляя опуститься ниже. Курапика при этом усиленно дышит, превозмогая рвотный рефлекс. Он искренне надеется, что справляется со своей задачей, пускай и совершенно не разбирается в этом деле.

— Смотри на меня, — приказывает Куроро. Выполнить это указание в нынешней позиции непросто, но Курапика старается, как может, не выпуская члена изо рта. Он тяжело дышит, его глаза всё ещё алого цвета. Член Куроро подёргивается у него на языке.

— Повезло, что ты хорошенький, потому что получается у тебя просто кошмарно. 

Комплимент сходит на нет, но в груди всё равно становится теплее. Ласковая рука трогает его волосы словно бы с любовью, хотя он и знает, что это скорее всего неправда. 

Куроро задаёт движения его головы, поощряя глубже насаживаться ртом. Ощущения странные, и чем дальше, тем неаккуратнее и беспорядочнее становится процесс. Но несмотря на всё это Курапика всё ещё возбуждается, оттого что отсасывает ему.

— Что, нравится? — идеально ровным тоном спрашивает Куроро.

Курапика отзывается стоном, ненавидя себя за это. Досадно, что удаётся заглотить лишь небольшую часть члена, но ему всё равно нравится процесс. И даже вкус.

Куроро жёстко оттягивает его за волосы, вынуждая поднять голову. Курапика с разочарованным вздохом выпускает его член изо рта, переживая насчёт того, что плохо справился.

— Такими темпами ты до утра не управишься.

Курапика испытывает всеобъемлющее разочарование в себе. 

— Не дуйся. Я всё ещё не передумал тебя трахать.

По лицу вновь расплывается широкая радостная улыбка. И Куроро делает ещё одну фотографию, запечатлевая его покрасневшие губы и спутанные волосы.

  
***

  
Он узнаёт два момента касательно нэн-способности Байс.

Во-первых, сопротивление невозможно ни на гран. Нет никакого способа пойти против воли пользователя, хотя сохраняется способность осознавать происходящее и причины, по которым он этого не хочет. Попытки сохранять трезвый рассудок причиняют физическую боль, самую сильную за всю его жизнь, и кроме того требуют не меньшей концентрации, чем для призыва его цепей — вот только толку с этого ноль.

Во-вторых, если не сопротивляться, позволяя краденной нэн-способности Куроро извращать свои мысли, то каждое его прикосновение ввергает в умопомрачительный экстаз и забвение.

Он стоит на коленях на кровати Куроро, обнажённый и раскрытый, без капли смущения. В нём лишь бесстыдство и эйфория, когда Куроро наконец-то берётся за него.

— С трудом верится, что именно ты убил Увогина и заблокировал мои нэн, — рассуждает Куроро вслух, разводя два пальца в его заднице. Каждое движение жжёт и срывает развязные стоны с его губ. Куроро не особенно с ним нежничает. — Тебе такое идёт.

— Спасибо, Куроро, — лепечет он.

Куроро хмыкает.  
— Не за что. Руки на ягодицы. Раздвинь их.

Курапика наклоняется вперёд, оттопырив зад и для опоры уткнувшись лицом в подушку, чтобы выполнить указание. Его член уже в полной боевой готовности тяжело покачивается под животом, умоляя о внимании к себе.

Где-то на задворках сознания Курапика воображает, как резко разворачивается, застаёт Куроро врасплох, ловит в свои цепи и переламывает ему все кости. Вот только эта мысль совсем тихая на фоне оглушительного желания, которое он испытывает сейчас.

Куроро сменяет положение и щёлкает вспышкой камеры на телефоне.

— Я бы посоветовал расслабиться, но растяжка всё равно сделана для галочки, так что без боли не обойдётся.

— Всё в порядке, я хочу, чтобы ты причинил мне боль, Куроро.

— Тогда тебе повезло: наши желания совпадают, — Куроро кладёт руку ему на поясницу и в одно движение входит в него членом.

Крик тонет в подушке. Курапика понимает, что это боль, но под контролем нэн мозг заставляет получать от неё удовольствие. И чем меньше он остаётся в своём уме, тем слаще становятся ощущения.

Но так или иначе Куроро не собирается давать ему поблажек. Вколачивается до громких шлепков кожи и глухих завываний из глотки Курапики. Тот роняет руки на матрас в попытках не упасть под напором, с которым его трахают. Всё тело колотит от напряжения, вызванного целым спектром ощущений, бьющих по нервам одновременно. Всё слишком быстро и всего слишком много.

— Ну как тебе, Курапика?

Он жалобно подвывает.  
— Х-хорошо. Так хорошо. Божественно. Прошу, не останавливайся.

Его пробирает дрожь, когда Куроро проводит рукой ему вверх по позвоночнику и надавливает между лопаток. Больно. Приходится повернуть голову набок, чтобы элементарно вздохнуть.

— Твоё желание, чтобы я сделал тебе больно, связано с нэн или оно чисто твоё?

Он силится ответить, но в этот момент Куроро резко двигает бёдрами, заставляя его поперхнуться воздухом и подмахнуть навстречу.

— Ну?

— Я-... н-не знаю, — с трудом выговаривает он. — Не могу сказать.

— Ты уже думал о таком прежде?

— Нет, — громко отвечает Курапика. И ложь делает ему больнее, чем грубый трах. — Да... думал. Один раз.

— Всего один?

— Это было отвратительно. Я не мог себе позволить такие мысли.

В ответ на это Куроро делает очередной нещадный толчок, и Курапика вскрикивает.

— А сейчас тебе не отвратительно?

— Нет, — стонет он на протяжной ноте. — Я в восторге. Обожаю твой член.

Это вызывает у Куроро смех.  
— Не замолкай.

— Я предназначен для тебя, — повинуется Курапика, тяжело отдуваясь. В награду за это Куроро ускоряет темп движений. — Хочу всегда принадлежать тебе. Я убью тебя- _ах_! Хочу быть твоей игрушкой.

Рассудок вновь покидает его, и Курапика не сопротивляется. Уступает влажным звукам их секса. Он как будто со стороны наблюдает, как подставляется под каждое движение Куроро, со стороны слушает симфонию собственных стонов: _да, ты великолепен, трахни меня сильнее, я люблю тебя._

Задницу разрывает от боли, но останавливаться он не желает. Отпустить себя и отдаться в чужое пользование — восхитительно. Вот бы ещё Куроро тоже был раздет, вот бы почувствовать его кожей к коже.

Возбуждение практически невыносимо. Почти ослепший от похоти, он протягивает руку вниз и хватает себя за член.

— Ты к себе притронулся? — осведомляется Куроро, замедляясь.

Курапика отзывается вымученным, утвердительным стоном.  
— Можно? Пожалуйста?

Куроро касается его лица — нежно, в противоположность тому, как трахает. Курапика вскидывается, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Куроро нависает над ним, его волосы взлохмачены. Глаза у Курапики всё ещё алые. И быть может, именно их вид позволяет задобрить Куроро.

— Вперёд, — дозволяет он. — Развлекайся.

И Курапика подчиняется. Позволяя себе наслаждаться ощущением его члена в себе и одновременно ласкать собственный. Ему хватает нескольких движений, чтобы кончить до звёздочек в глазах и своим криком, вероятно, перебудить половину соседей в доме. Он и представить не мог, что оргазм может быть настолько мощным.

Когда он кончает, Куроро производит какой-то звук, который Курапика смутно идентифицирует как стон наслаждения. Колени дрожат от слабости, но он пока ещё старается держаться, невзирая на желание кулём рухнуть на постель. Ещё раз сжимается на члене. И звук, с которым Куроро на это реагирует, просто прекрасен. Курапика просто счастлив, что смог доставить ему такое удовольствие.

В анусе жжёт, когда Куроро выходит из него, и теперь-то колени наконец подкашиваются. Курапика откатывается на бок, ощущая вытекающую из задницы сперму. Руки и ноги обмякают и наливаются тяжестью от изнеможения, но он и не думает жаловаться: в постели Куроро ему более чем комфортно. 

— Неплохо, — наконец комментирует Куроро. Курапика слишком обессилен, чтобы поднять голову, но выжать слабую улыбку ему удаётся. Куроро садится на постели и берёт в руки телефон. — Скажи «сыр».

— Сыыыр, — вяло тянет он в подушку. Улыбка Куроро такая пленительная. — Можно ещё раз тебя поцеловать?

Куроро приподнимает одну его ногу и отводит в сторону, заставляя распластаться звёздочкой по постели, а после отвечает:  
— Нет, нельзя, — и делает очередную фотографию.

— Я люблю тебя. 

Куроро шлёпает его по бедру.  
— Сосредоточься, Курапика, мы ещё не закончили. 

— Нет? — отзывается он с надеждой. — Ты хочешь повторить?

— Нет. Но у нас ещё полно времени. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы сделать памятный сувенир о сегодняшнем дне?

Внутри нарастает тревожное предчувствие, однако в следующий момент уже и развеивается без следа. Он согласно кивает.

— Отлично. Тогда одевайся и пойдём.

  
***

  
Если под чарами Куроро он словно бы нежился в тёплой ванне, то при выходе из этого состояния его всё равно что швыряют в ледяную воду. Все чувства одномоментно обостряются, и он в состоянии только сдавленно охнуть, когда эйфория покидает его тело, сменяясь мучительно болезненной и холодной реальностью.

Последним приказом Куроро было простоять абсолютно неподвижно в последние пятнадцать минут действия нэн, вот он и стоял истуканом посреди улицы, глядя, как тот уходит, и не в силах ничего поделать. 

И сейчас Курапика судорожно ощупывает себя с головы до ног, силясь вспомнить, что ещё Куроро с ним сделал после того, как они покинули спальню. Улица практически безлюдна, но он всё равно устремляется вглубь аллеи, где нет вообще никого. Игнорируя боль, которая сопровождает каждый шаг. Добравшись, куда хотел, он трясущимися руками расстёгивает и спускает брюки.

Да, секс был болезненным и унизительным, но даже при всём при том он не сомневался, что переживёт то, чему Куроро его подверг. Тело излечится, а чувство униженности переплавится в ярость.

Но что сделаешь с татуировкой на правом бедре?

Курапика прожигает её взглядом в надежде, что рисунок испарится сам собой или что он проснётся с осознанием, что всё это ему просто прикошмарилось, однако ничего из этого не происходит. Вытатуированный паук с цифрой одиннадцать остаётся ровно на том же месте, где Мачи его набила.

 _«Это номер Увогина,_ — пояснил тогда Куроро, оглаживая нежную кожу. — _Так будет справедливо, ведь именно ты его убил»._

Курапика медленно натягивает брюки обратно, застёгивает на пуговицу и затягивает ремень. Оправляет на себе одежду и волосы. Вдох, выдох, повторить два раза. Аллея всё так же тиха и пустынна.

Стена у него за спиной разлетается на куски, пробитая его кулаком. Воздух разрывает ревущая какофония нескольких сработавших сигнализаций из-за каменной крошки, попавшей по ближайшим окнам домов и припаркованным машинам. Курапика надрывается в бессловесном крике, стиснув брючину в области бедра.

В кармане оживает, вибрируя, телефон.

Незачем пробивать номер, чтобы догадаться, чей он. Сдержав данное обещание, Куроро прислал ему фотографии, сделанные в течение этой ночи. На последней — двадцатиминутной давности — запечатлены они оба с улыбками на лицах, Куроро обнимает его рукой за плечи, и, конечно же, свежая татуировка тут как тут. 

Телефон вибрирует ещё раз.

**Отлично повеселились.**

**Как-нибудь потом навещу тебя снова.**  
**Жди.**

Мобильник с хрустом разлетается на куски. Вышвырнув его на аллее, Курапика вспоминает свою фантазию, в которой при помощи цепей ломал Куроро кости. Говорит себе, что теперь нет необходимости выслеживать своего врага — поддавшись своему высокомерию и садизму, тот придёт к нему сам.

Эта мысль приносит мимолётную радость. Но с учётом последних нескольких часов это вполне сопоставимо.


End file.
